Kung Fu Grip
by Pricat
Summary: Kung Fu Panda. Po meets a mysterious female panda warrior after saving her from assasins but she's hiding something. He's enchanted to meet somebody like him but will she complete the mission an old foe has given her or will Love prevail?
1. Lori's Arrival

Kung Fu Grip

A/N Hey guys I'm back with another Kung Fu Panda fic. I came up with this one yesterday. It's about Po meting a mysterious female panda warrior who's into kung fu as much as him but Shifu doesn't trust her along with Tigress.

I really hope you guys love it as much as Lotus Blade.

Oh and my fellow Shrek fans, don't worry I'll write more of my Shrek fics soon. Just taking a break for a while from them.

Po- On with the chapter!

Me- oOkay. Just hold it, dude.

Anyways here's the fic.

Ch 1

Rain fell over the Valley of Peace.

It had been a few weeks after the Dragon Warrior had stopped Tai Lung.

Somebody was approaching the Valley, a ninja.

Her gold like eyes shone with fear as she passed through the gates of the Village.

She had been sent on a mission but was afraid of what would happen if she didn't complete it.

"_It'll be okay Lori._

_You just have to do this and then your loved ones will be safe." _She thought as she walked.

Lori was worried but shocked when some assasins surrounded her.

"Hey babe what's the rush?" one said getting close to her.

"S-Stay away!

Please!" she replied nervous.

"Hey!

Leave her alone!" a voice yelled as a shooting star knocked one of the assasins out.

The others gulped nervously as a male panda showed up.

Po smiled as he took the assasins out with his kung fu skills.

"Yeah you better run you cowards!" he yelled as the assassins ran off.

Lori was amazed as he helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine.

You…. Were awesome!

I'm Lori.

Who're you?" she replied.

"I'm Po.

I've never seen a female panda around here before, especially one that's a warrior.

That so rocks!

I'm a part of the Furious Five, the most awesome band of fighters in China.

Are you new here?" he told her.

"Y-Yeah I am.

I just got here today." She told him.

"Cool do you have a place to stay?" Po asked her.

"No I don't actually.

I don't know anybody here except you Po now that we've met." Lori answered.

"You can stay at the bunk house with me and the Furious Five.

It'll be great just warriors together in the same house!" he told her excitedly.

"But won't I impose?" Lori asked him.

"Nah. There's plenty of room in the bunk house." Po answered smiling.

"Well... okay. I guess it's better than nothing.

Thanks Master Po." she said bowing to him.

Po blushed at that.

"Come on. Let's just go." he told her.

She was nervous as she followed Po to the bunk house.

What if the Furious Five didn't like her?

But while she was there, she could find out where the Dragon Warrior was so she could take care of him...

Shifu and Tigeress were anxious after Po told them about Lori and how he found her.

They watched as Po helped Lori find a vacant room.

"What's wrong Master?" she asked him.

"I don't trust her.

There's something about her, a dark aura but not as bad... as Tai Lung's!

But Po took care of him a month ago.

We'd better keep an eye on her just to be safe." Shifu replied to her.

Tigress nodded. She didn't trust Lori either. She was hiding something from the other Masters especially Po, that she liked him but was too scared to say it to him.

"I won't let him be enchanted by her!" she growled piercing the wall with a shooting star.

But in the mountains somebody they thought was gone was watching this.

"She'd better do as I say if she doesn't want her father to die!" Tai Lung cackled as an older panda trembled in fear...


	2. Cat Fight

Kung Fu Grip

Ch 2

Lori had woken up from a nap.

She'd had a very bad dream, more of a flash back.

It was to do with her father Saiya-kun and the person holding him prisoner.

"_Don't worry father I won't let him hurt you._

_I know this mission will be hard for me to do._

_But I have no choice." _She thought as her stomach growled.

She was hungry and walked to the kitchen.

She then began to make soup and noodles.

It always calmed her nerves when she was stressed or afraid like when she was a child.

But in the training room Shifu along with Master Monkey, Tigress, Crane and Viper were having a meeting.

It was about Lori.

"Are you sure it's a good idea if she stays?

She could endanger Po.

If you know what I mean." Tigress said to them.

"I know but until she attempts anything, we can't kick her out.

I know she might be helping Tai Lung but I think she's being forced to.

But if we want to find out from her, we have to earn her trust." Shifu replied.

"Master Shifu!

This isn't a good idea.

She'll try to hurt… Po." Tigress said nervous but blushed.

"You like him, don't you Tigress.

Come on admit it!" Monkey teased.

"I-I'm not in love if that's what you think.

He is a fellow Master after all." Tigress replied.

"Sure." Viper replied as they trained for a while.

They then trained along with Po performing dazzling moves.

After they finished, Po heard the smell of food coming from the kitchen and went to check it out.

He saw Lori making noodles and slicing up vegetables with a samurai sword.

"_Wow! She's amazing!_

_We have so much in common._

_She looks sad._

_I wonder why?_

_Maybe I can get her to tell me." _Po thought as he stood beside her.

"… Umm hey.

I didn't know you could make noodles that well.

We have so much in common, it's scary!" he said.

She then dropped the sword at his voice.

"Po! I'm sorry!

I thought I was alone here." She told him but then gritted her teeth in agony.

Po gasped at that.

She'd accidentally cut her fur hand with the blade.

"Don't worry." He said wrapping a ginko leaf around it like a bandage after putting aloe vera dew on it.

"Um thanks.

You must think I'm a loser." She said blushing.

"No way Lori.

You're awesome.

The way you were slicing the vegetables like that.

You're a warrior and a noodle person.

That so rocks!

Why… were you looking so sad earlier?" he asked her gently as they sat down at the table to eat.

"It's…. because I'm a failure as a ninja.

I messed up and was refused to be trained.

Ever since then I've been trying to prove myself but somebody is forcing me to…. Do a very bad thing or he'll hurt my father.

He was a samurai and an old friend of Master Shifu's.

He was only a noodle person but became something of a legend in my village.

I'm so conflicted.

I want to do what's right but I'm afraid of my father being killed.

He's the only one who loves me for who I am and not some fat, clumsy panda.

I have no friends either… except for you.

You seem to care about me." She explained to him.

Shifu gasped as he heard that.

"_So my hunch was right!_

_She doesn't want to hurt him!_

_Tai Lung has her father, my old friend growing up, Saiya-kun._

_She needs to learn to believe in others and herself just like Po." _He thought smiling….

"Maybe you can show those who laugh at you for being you that you can be anything you want." Po told her.

"You think so?" Lori asked softly.

"Y-Yeah if you believe.

When you do that, you can be or do anything you want, even save your father." He replied.

She smiled.

She felt good around him, like he understood her and didn't make fun of her.

Po felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her but hid her.

Tigress growled softly at that in anger as she watched them along with the Furious Five.

"They're cute.

Don't you think?" Monkey asked teasing her as they entered the kitchen.

Po then made them noodles and Secret Ingredient Soup.

Lori was nervous as Tigress eyed her.

She had a feeling that Tigress didn't like her.

Po then slurped the soup and noodles.

He knew Tigress was mad at Lori but he thought Tigress didn't care about him.

"Please don't ruin this." Po whispered to Tigress, his eyes pleading with her.

"Fine for you." Tigress replied to him as she ate angrily.

"What's up with her?" Crane asked curious.

"I think she's jealous of Lori." Viper whispered.

"That's it!

Lori!

You, me in the training room now!" Tigress yelled smashing the emptu bowl into a thousand pieces.

"Oh great! She's mad." Po told himself.

Lori gulped at that nervous.

"W-What am I gonna do?

I can't go up against her.

She'll kill me!" Lori told him.

"Don't worry you'll be fine.

She normally is like this when jealous but calms down." Po told her.

Lori gulped nervous as she saw Tigeress leap up and smash a rock into a zillion little pieces.

Tigeress smiled as the female panda came in wearing black robes.

"You're going down!" she yelled as she and Lori fought.

Lori was dodging the best she could against Tigress's attacks.

Po watched as Tigress was about to hurt her and rushed in.

"Stop!" he and Shifu yelled as he held Tigress back.

"Are you okay?" Po asked Lori.

"I-I'm fine." she answered sadly.

"You think you're a warrior but you're not!

You're a loser, a joke!

Why should he like you instead of me?" Tigress yelled as Shifu went outside with her.

Po blushed at Lori.

She then went into her room.

Po could hear her crying.

It upset him so he went to the kitchen.

Tigress then cooled off meditating after what Master Shifu had told her.

She felt sorry for Lori...

She wished there was something she could do...


	3. Forgiveness

Kung Fu Grip

A/N I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'll explain about Lori-kun.

She wants to be a ninja warrior but like Po, she messes up so she was refused to be trained. Only her father loves her for who she is and doesn't think she's a fat, clumsy dreamer of a panda.

She also has confidence problems and can't stand up or believe in herself.

She's not a bad person. She's like Po in many ways but is in a bind because she and Po... well I'll let ya figure it out and she doesn't want her father killed either.

Here we go with the fic!

Ch 3

Saiya-kun trembled in fear as he hid in the darkness of his cell.

Tai Lung had hidden in the mountains after being defeated by Po in battle.

He craved revenge on both Po and Master Shifu.

"Soon I'll have it thanks to his failure of a ninja daughter!" he cackled.

"That may not be true Tai Lung!

You may have threatened her to do your insane task by using me but she'll never do it!

Her heart is full of Love, something you never understood even after Shifu took you in!" he yelled in anger.

"If you don't be quiet and she fails, I might kill her instead of you!

How would it feel hearing Lori's last breath?" the snow leopard told him.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her!

She's all I have!" the elder panda male told him as Tai Lung sent him flying with a round house kick.

"_I hope she's okay where ever she is and the people there keeping her safe._

_I curse myself for this." _Saiya-kun thought as he closed his eyes.

It was the middle of the night in the bunk house and Lori was asleep.

She was remembering….

It was a dark night in the Valley of Hope as Saiya-kun fought against somebody along with Master Shifu.

_It was Tai Lung's father Kio._

_He'd tried to destroy the Valley and it's inhabitants but the ninja warriors there had fought off his army until Master Shifu and Saiya-kun chased Kio into the forest._

"_You'll never defeat my family or my son!_

_He will avenge my death and be the end of you!" he yelled as he was finished._

_Just as Master Shifu left to return to the Valley of Peace, Saiya-kun heard the cries of an infant._

_He found a baby female panda lying there._

"_Look at you!_

_You're so cute!" he told it picking her up and taking her home._

_He realised that she had no parents and had a weird birth mark on her head of a dragon._

"_I'll be your family._

_Your name shall be Lori-kun." He told her._

She babbled happily…

It was late in the morning when she woke up.

She wiped away the tears that had fallen while she was asleep.

Po was under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom with Shifu.

The master saw his Dragon Warrior's mind was else where this morning.

"_He… must really like Lori._

_Maybe I should tell him about what Tai- Lung is up to." _He thought.

"Master… Do you believe in Love?" he asked softly.

"Well yes.

It's okay I know.

I saw it in your eyes the day you brought Lori here.

She's… conflicted." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Po asked him.

"A terrible choice is being forced upon her, her father or your life.

Tai-Lung is still alive.

But she won't go through with it Po because…." Shifu explained.

"Because what?" Po asked.

"Because she loves, truly loves you enough not to kill you like Tai-Lung wanted her to.

I can see it in her eyes.

She needs our help.

She has nobody except her father and you." Shifu told him.

Po smiled at that.

He knew Lori wasn't evil after all, he could see it in her eyes and heart.

For her heart was like his.

He then walked into the kitchen and saw Lori there making noodles.

A smile came to his face seeing her.

He had forgiven her for being made to hurt him but he knew something deeper was connecting them.

It was Love.

"Hey Lori did ya sleep well?

I know I did." he asked nervously.

"Sort of." she answered sadly.

He then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. I know.

But I forgive you. I wanna help you.

The Furious Five and I... will hwlp you get him back, even Tigress." he told her.

"Y-You will?

But why?" Lori said through tears.

"I-I love you Lori.

Ever since you came here, I can't stop thinking about you.

I've never felt this way before." he replied as he felt her kiss him.

"I love you too that way but I was afraid of Master Tigress, what she will do when she finds out." Lori replied...

"She won't be mad. If she's my friend along with being my fellow Master, she'll understand.

You're safe here. " he reassured her as he too made noodles and sat down at the table with her.

"What's with the birthmark on your fore head?

I'm just curious, that's all.

You... don't have to answer if you don't want to." Po asked her.

"It makes me the Dragon Warrior for my village in the Valley of Hope but nobody thinks it should be me because to the villagers, I'm a joke.

I want to believe but nobody does in me so what's the point?" she answered sipping suki tea.

"I don't think you're a joke Lori.

I know how it feels when nobody believes in you and thinks you're not fit for your destiny.

Master Shifu was like that for a while but I proved them wrong because inside I knew I was the Dragon Warrior.

I believe in you Lori.

I know you'll be a great Dragon Warrior if you decide to return to the Valley of Hope after we rescue your Dad." Po replied as she kissed him.

Viper smiled at that

TaiLung growled in anger as a spy told him what was happening in the Valley of Peace...


	4. Hurting Inside

Kung Fu Grip

Ch 4

Lori spent the next few days training wuth the Furious Five.

Thoughts of her father and saving him were in her mind when she felt like giving up.

Master Shifu was impressed with her as well as the other members of the Furious Five.

"_She has great strength for somebody who is treated like a loser in her own village._

_I sense thoughts of her father are driving her on when she feels like giving up._

_Soon the test will come when we fight Tai-Lung and try to save Saiya-kun." _He thought as training finished for the day.

Lori then walked out after Po.

They were both very quiet.

"I'm going to take a nap, okay?

Wake me up when dinner's ready." She told him.

"Okay Lori

Sleep well." He said kissing her.

Viper saw a smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen.

"They truly like each other huh?" Tigress said to them.

"Yeah they do.

Are you mad?" Monkey asked her.

"I'm cool with it." She replied.

Shifu sighed sadly as he meditated.

His astral form then joined his wife on the other side.

She was like him in spirit and mind but taller in body.

But it didn't matter to him, they loved each other.

"_Hello my strong and brave Master._

_I see you've two more students." She told him._

"_Yes. Po who is the Dragon Warrior and a new warrior he met a few days ago._

_Her name is Lori._

_She's like you when Master Oog-way trained us." Shifu told her smiling._

_Naki couldn't help but laugh at that._

"_They're in Love like we were." She told him._

_Shifu nodded._

"_Yes._

_They… make me think of you._

_I miss you._

_Sometimes I wish you were still alive._

_It always hurts." He replied blinking back tears._

"_I know Shifu but the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior need you._

_Yes we were in Love and had a future but after Kio was about to hurt you, I knew it had to be me._

_I'm sorry._

_One day you might find somebody like me and fall in Love all over again._

_It'll be okay." She replied seeing tears in his eyes._

"_I-It won't happen!_

You will never be forgotten and I'll never remarry as long as I live!" he yelled fading…

"Master are you okay?" he heard as he broke out of his position.

It was Po.

He saw the tears in Shifu's eyes.

"_That's odd._

_I've never seen him like this." _He thought as he ran into his room and slammed the door.

This worried him as he walked into the kitchen.

Cooking and food helped him when he was upset.

He hoped Shifu would feel better.

He had a feeling it was to do with somebody Shifu cared about deeply but was gone.

Nobody in the Furious Fuve knew except for Crane and he'd kept it a secret since he'd promised never to tell any of the others.

"He... must've been talking to her in meditation." Crane whispered.

"What're you talking about Crane?

Don't make me make you spill the beans." Tigress said taking a stance.

Crane gulped nervously at that.

"Alright I'll tell but Master Shifu can't know I told you.

He used to have a wife named Naki-san. They fell in love when they were students training under Master Oog-way himself.

After that, they got married.

But tragedy struck when Tai-Lung's father Kio showed up. Shifu and the others including Naki-san fought him but he cornered Shifu.

He was about to kill him when Naki-san gave herself to stop Kio.

After that Shifu promised himself he'd never love another woman again." Crane explained to them.

The others were shocked especially Po.

He never knew how bad Shifu was hurting.

"I feel so bad for him.

He has nobody to love and seeing me with Lori must hurt." Po said sadly walking into the kitchen.

Lori hoped he'd be okay.

Shifu sighed later as he joined them at dinner.

He still hurt after all this time.

Tigress watched as he ate dumplings sadly.

"It's been fourty years since that day, she was taken from me just to protect us all.

I can't let go." he thought eating quietly.

Tai-Lung watched as his ex father went outside to meditate.

"So he has a weakness besides me?

I could use it." he thought.

Saiya-kun was worried at it.

He knew how bad Shifu was hurting.

He hoped Lori was alright.

Lori then looked at the stars in the night sky. They were so lovely when they came out.

It made her feel at ease.

Po then joined her.

He'd been talking to Shifu about what Crane had told them and how he felt sorry for making his Master sad by having somebody to love while he didn't.

But Shifu understood.

"The stars... They're beauitful, don't you think?" he said smiling as he looked in her gold like eyes.

"Yes.

They make me feel better when people in my village didn't understand me.

I'm glad I came here.

It feels like I belong here unlike back in my Village where others mock me but not you or the Furious Five.

You guys are... are like family to me.

Shifu is like a second father to me.

You... love me as I am." she replied kissing him.

The other Masters smiled hearing that.

But they heard Shifu call for help and ran into the bunk house but were too late.

Shifu was gone...


End file.
